forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vilmos
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Storm giant | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = 1369 | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = 1369 | destroyednotes = | parents = Annam All-Father Othea | spouses = | siblings = Stronmaus (half-brother) Hiatea (half-sister) Grolantor (half-brother) Iallanis (half-sister) Memnor (half-brother) Skoraeus (half-brother) Lanaxis Nicias Masud Ottar Obadai Ruk Arno and Julian Hartkiller Dunmore (half-brother) | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Vilmos was the progenitor of the storm giant race. He was also one of the first ever two runecasters. Description As paramount of the storm giant kingdom of Ostoria, Vilmos wore a golden crown and many-jeweled rings. He fought with a great magic sword with the power of lightning. Relationships Vilmos was one of the many terrestrial sons of Annam All-Father and his wife Othea. His many siblings were his elder brother Lanaxis, Nicias, Masud, Ottar, Obadai, Ruk, Arno and Julian, and his youngest brother, known as Hartkiller. He had a half-brother through his mother named Dunmore, as well as three other half-brothers through his mother whose names are forgotten to history. Through his father, he was half-sibling to the giant gods Stronmaus, Hiatea, Grolantor, Iallanis, Memnor, and Skoraeus. He was likely related to the gods Surtr and Thrym as well. History Vilmos was born sometime around . When he and his terrestrial brothers came of age, Vilmos' father, Annam, granted each of them an inheritance in the great giant empire of Ostoria. Vilmos laid claim to the seas and lakes of Faerûn, ruling as paramount, and his offspring became the storm giant people. Almost a thousand years after the Thousand Year War with dragons, Annam won an epic game of lots against a high modron from the plane of Mechanus and learned the secret of runecasting. This he taught to Vilmos and his brother Nicias, and the two giants became masters. For several hundred years, Vilmos and Nicias taught many apprentices their great skills in the art. After many millennia, it was revealed that his mother had had an affair with the sea god Ulutiu and that his younger brother Dunmore was probably not a full brother. After Ulutiu's amulet caused the Great Glacier and the Endless Ice Sea to form, Vilmos and his brothers soon discovered a way to halt the amulet's magic; however, they were forbidden from doing so by their mother. Lanaxis, Vilmos' older brother and leader of all of them, summoned them all together for a meeting in Voninheim. There Lanaxis planned to murder his mother by poisoning the waters of the Well of Health, but he accidentally poisoned not only Othea but also Vilmos and all of his other brothers except Arno and Julian and Dunmore. Vilmos was buried in a drumlin outside of Voninheim. There his body lay for about 3000 years until 1369 DR, when the firbolg Tavis Burdun unveiled the Twilight Vale and challenged Lanaxis. Lanaxis used powerful magic to reanimate Vilmos' corpse as a zombie, and he did the same with all of Vilmos' other brothers. The undead giant kings attacked Tavis with the full fury of their magics, but he and his companions were protected by Annam's axe Sky Cleaver. Tavis then used the magic of Sky Cleaver to reveal to them, even in their undeath, that Lanaxis, their older brother, had betrayed them. Vilmos and the other dead giants turned and charged at Lanaxis instead. Lanaxis created a magic shield to protect the portico from their onslaught. Nicias eventually broke through the shield with his morning star, but then Lanaxis killed each of them a second time with his sword, including Vilmos. Appendix References Connections Category:Storm giants Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Paramounts Category:Rulers Category:Runecasters Category:Zombies